The Deal
by maybeasinner
Summary: This is what happens when Katherine wins a deal.


**The story is pure smut.I hope you like it!I might post a second part. ;-)**

 **Disclaimer:I own nothing**

* * *

"Congratulations" Everyone was shouting, cheering and smiling at no one and everyone. Katherine caught herself smiling back at people she didn't even know but probably has slept with. She stood next to the headmaster ready for her speech to her crowd. She fought really hard to win the title of the new President of Mystic Falls High School. Was she concerned about those students' problems? Absolutely not but she had a very good reason to win this. She glanced at Caroline who was most likely avoiding her gaze.

* * *

"My dear Caroline, how come you still haven't congratulated me yet? I'm almost offended" Caroline rolled her eyes and wore her perfect smile. "Congratulations" She said and tried to ignore her." You know", she whispered even though they were alone," we made a deal. If I won you would massage me and if I lost" Katherine paused for a minute, "well, I didn't" she smirked at her. Caroline looked at her with her big, blue eyes. She could see her chest rising and falling frantically. Caroline Forbes was many things but she certainly didn't back out from a challenge.

"Fine" She said. I heard your parents and Elena won't be around on Friday. Elena. Caroline's bestfriend. She didn't know how she was going to explain that to her. She could always keep a secret… or not. She sighed. "Ten o' clock".

* * *

The doorbell rung at ten sharp. Katherine looked at herself on the mirror one last time. 'God, I look hot'. She opened the door; Caroline was waiting for her, wearing her pink shirt with a pair of jeans. Nothing impressive. She opened the door further inviting her in. Katherine poured her a drink. Caroline was ready to deny her offer but changed her mind and downed it at once.

Caroline looked at Katherine's appearance, staring a bit more at her cleavage. She unbuttoned her shirt to give her a better view. "Do the rest" Katherine commanded. Caroline let her gaze linger and moved her finger to the next button and then the other until the shirt fell to the floor, leaving her top naked. Caroline stared shocked at her. 'Was she really expecting me to wear a bra?' Katherine thought and smirked at her.

"Pants, next" Caroline felt hypnotized as she moved to unzip her trousers, dragging them down along with her pants. She brushed her hands against her smooth legs, by accident, of course. Katherine enjoyed the image of Caroline on her knees way too much. She stood up and avoided her gaze as much as she could. She wasn't turned on. She wasn't. "Now?" she asked. Katherine walked on her room and laid on the cold sheets of her bed. "Grab the lotion over there" Katherine instructed.

Caroline sat on the bed next to Katherine and applied some liquid on her back, drawing small circles. Katherine couldn't help but moan, feeling Caroline's fingertips on her skin. "Place your hands lower" The other girl moved her hands on her waist, gently massaging her muscles. "Lower" Katherine said a bit hoarse. Caroline hesitated for a minute but touched Katherine's butt before grabbing it, drawing a moan from her. She couldn't believe how tight her ass was.

Caroline moved her fingers further, finding Katherine already wet for her. Caroline moaned loudly .Katherine opened her legs more and gave her a better access. Katherine wanted her so bad she was ready to do something she didn't do often. She begged. Caroline was kind enough to add one more finger inside of her. She was thrusting her fingers in and out of her mimicking sex, driving her crazy. She was about to orgasm when Caroline pulled away.

Katherine growled frustrated and turned to look at her. Caroline was licking her fingers, one by one, savoring her sweet taste. Katherine started stroking herself when Caroline grabbed her hands. "Don't" She said so sweet Katherine couldn't deny even if she wanted to. She attacked her mouth; she could practically taste herself on her, their tongues were fighting for dominance. Caroline kissed her jawline and continued to her chest. She grabbed both of her boobs before lowering her mouth on one hard nipple. Katherine pulled her hair, begging her not to stop her delightful torture. Caroline kept sucking and biting on her nipple while pinching the other one.

Caroline started kissing lower and spent a few moments licking her belly button before spreading a few kisses to the inside of her thigh. Katherine was so hot she couldn't stop herself from caressing her breasts while Caroline was between her legs. So close to where she really needed her. Katherine felt wicked. It wasn't supposed to be like that. Caroline should be the one in pain. Not the other way around. Her lips left a soft moan again.

Caroline began stroking Katherine's pussy with her tongue before adding another finger inside her. She was sucking and biting while moving her middle finger painfully slowly. Katherine couldn't help but scream Caroline's name as her orgasm was building. She was so close, she felt like exploding…and just like that Caroline stopped licking and pulled her finger out of her. Katherine was trying to catch her breath when she saw Caroline wiping her mouth and fingers with a tissue. "Payback is a bitch, bitch" She said and left Katherine hot and bothered. 'She is going to pay for this' Katherine thought 'but right now, I really need to find that vibrator'.


End file.
